A Dream Come True
by OtakuGuy10
Summary: PLOT: Kaorin goes home after school but forgets her backpack. When Sakaki returns it to her, Kaorin finds only one way to repay her.
1. Chapter 1

A Dream Come True, an Azumanga Daioh fanfic

I DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH. THIS IS MERELY A FANFIC.

PLOT: Kaorin goes home after school but forgets her backpack. When Sakaki returns it to her, Kaorin finds only one way to repay her.

**CHAPTER 1**

Kaorin was glad to get out of class early to prepare for an astronomy club meeting. She loathed that perverted teacher, Mr. Kimura. Couldn't he tell she had no interest in him? Either way, she would make a stop at the juice machine for a drink. She had overheard some students talking about how one machine was broken and would pour liquid without setting a cup down first, leaving the next person with two. Kaorin fantasized about being with Sakaki; about Sakaki noticing her. Sakaki never seemed to care about her feelings. Kaorin tried to formulate a way to have Sakaki noticing her.

"Oh, I do hope someday Miss Sakaki will love me as I love her! She's just too cool!" Kaorin said to herself as her orange juice plopped down into the retrieval tray. She sipped it while walking to the science room. An hour passes, and the meeting is concluded. Kaorin had trouble interacting because he mind was clouded with machinations of Sakaki, and thus had to sweep the floor and put up chairs as punishment. Suits her. She would rather think of being in Sakaki's arms than astronomy, which didn't interest her near as much as Sakaki. With the meeting done, Kaorin began the walk home. On her way, she recalled forgetting something.

"OH NO!" She said aloud. "I left my backpack in Mr. "creep" mura's room! I won't be able to do my homework now!" The schoolgirl almost panicked, but soon regained her composure. Ever since she first laid her eyes on the long-haired Sakaki, her emotions seemed to turn on dimes, causing her to panic one moment and be calm and collected the next. It was because of this that Kaorin knew that Sakaki was the woman for her. Damn social standards. She, deep down, had a stronger sexual attraction to Sakaki, a girl, than any boy she had ever seen. If that meant being disliked by certain people, then so be it. Sakaki meant the world to her. She even dreamed wildly once of marriage.

The walk home was uneventful. Last time she took this particular route, she warded off a grey cat that bit Sakaki's hand. She was furious at the big-toothed feline, and slapped it hard, making it dash away. Kaorin was so upset that Sakaki's was bitten, that she nearly cried. A pat on the back from the one she loved made her melt. Once she arrived home, Kaorin slipped out of her leather loafers and trudged up the stairs to her room. Her parents would not be home for a few more hours or so as they were still at work. She fell back on her bed and grabbed a hand-made body pillow in Sakaki's image. She talked to it often, pretending it to be the real Sakaki.

"Miss Sakaki…" purred Kaorin. "You look good today. "

"…………………………………"

"Oh, thank you so much! I just had my uniform dry-cleaned. Do you like it?" Asked Kaorin to the cotton object.

"…………………………………"

"You do? Oh that would be wonderful! I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if you came over! I hope they don't at least. P…perhaps….you may want to…stay the night?"

"…………………………………"

Oh! I thought I forgot something! Thank you so much for bringing it!" Kaorin gave "Sakaki" her thanks for returning her lost backpack and hugged it deeply. Kaorin looked into the eyes of the soft pillow, sighed, and set it aside.

"I wish Sakaki knew how much I love her. She's just so reserved, like me. If she were to show up right now, I would just-" Then there was a ring of the doorbell. Her heart fluttered. "It….it's Sakaki! She's here!" Kaorin jumped up from her bed, carefully placing the body pillow back in the closest. She ran downstairs and knocked herself against the door, making it thump from the other side. Upon opening it, she was eye-level with sakaki's large chest. Kaorin looked up into her face, finding it hard to speak.

"Hello, kaorin. I brought you your backpack. You walked out of Mr. Kimura's room before your astrology club meeting." Said the tall girl quietly.

"Thank you very much, Miss Sakaki. Perhaps you would like to, um, come in for a second? You must be tired from the walk over here."

"I…suppose I could. I just don't want to be a burden." Kaorin dismissed this claim swiftly.

"PFFT! Of course not! My parents aren't even here, but if they were they wouldn't mind. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable. I got some snacks? We just got a brand new high-definition television! M…maybe you would like to watch it?" Kaorin's string of nervous questions made Sakaki flustered.

"I see. Well, I don't see any harm in staying. I told my mother I would maybe stay at your house after returning your backpack."

"Well please! Come in! Kaorin made a polite bowing gesture as the two girls crossed the threshold into the house and proceeded to the living room. Kaorin's hospitality was tremendous. They sat down on the sofa in front of a large flat-screen t.v. Kaorin scooted close to Sakaki. An anxious look was fixed upon her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"M…Miss Sakaki, would you like something to drink? I can't imagine how thirsty you are. Or if you're hungry I can make you something to eat." Said Kaorin looking straightforward, too shy to look Sakaki in the face. It was hard for her just to breathe.

"Well, you don't have to, but if you could get me a bottle of water, I'd-"

"OF COURSE MISS SAKAKI I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!" Kaorin Wailed before Sakaki could finish. She jumped up and rushed into the kitchen. Sakaki, alone, was perplexed at Kaorin's sudden departure and frowned.

In the kitchen, Kaorin caught her breath and recollected herself . She was so excited that Sakaki was actually here, sitting right in the next room! If her hosting abilities were satisfactory, maybe, just maybe, Sakaki would come back again or stay the night! Kaorin went to the fridge but upon opening it, she could see no water bottles. Her high of happiness turned. She had no water for Sakaki. What was she to do now, it's not like going back in empty-handed was ok, she would…

Then, Kaorin's mind hatched a practical idea. Tap water. It was not par with a bottle of water, but there was no way she could fail to satisfy Sakaki's humble request. Once in the living room, kaorin nervously returned to her position by Sakaki's side and handed her the water with a shaky hand. An awkward silence filled the room. A sitcom was playing on the screen of the large screen of the TV; one involving the misplacement of office chairs from a computer lab or something. Kaorin wasn't following it. She was searching for a breeze-shooter with Sakaki.

"S…so, um, Miss Sakaki, how was the walk over here?" Kaorin asked with artificial calmness.

"Not really anything notable. That grey cat bit me again." This made Kaorin upset.

"Ooooooh…that damn cat! Why does he do that! Are you okay?"

"The cat had other cats with it; they chased me all the way to your house. I had to run fast. Even with my physique, I am pretty winded." Upon hearing this, Kaorin became quite distressed and offered Sakaki anything she needed. Sakaki said all she wanted was the water, which she had. She also mentioned that she was tired and would like to nap on the couch. This was Kaorin's moment. She summoned up every ounce of gall and courage she had and more, then asked:

"Oh! Er…the armrests are terribly uncomfortable, even with the cushions. You can lay your head on my lap …if you like."

_If you like…_She thought. Kaorin, holding her breath and tensing up, had never wished wanted anything so strongly in her 15 years on the Earth. Sakaki, cool and collected as ever, made no effort to check the softness of the pillow but agreed. Sakaki shifted from her sitting position, put her long legs over the side of the couch (they were put up on the armrest, which actually was rough) and laid her long-haired head on Kaorin's close-legged lap. Kaorin felt like a marshmallow peep in a microwave: puffing up and melting at the same time. With a swimming head, she looked down into the quiet, yet intense eyes of Sakaki and smiled with rumbling nervousness. No words could be found. Sakaki slowly closed her eyes and exhaled. Her breath, warm and relaxing, did nothing to soothe the frantic Kaorin. After a minute or so, Sakaki was sleeping on her while kaorin wordlessly glared the t.v. screen.

A daring thought entered her head. For so long, she has been curious to deeply touch Sakaki; on her face, or beautiful hands. With her idol idling in her lap, now was her chance. The homoerotic youth brought her hand slowly down on Sakaki's flawless face. Upon contact, the twos' skin made Kaorin electrified with excitement. There had been casual contact between the two on a number of occasions, like in P.E. This, though, with its taking place in a private location and in a somewhat intimate situation, gave her great vibes. She continued to stroke Sakaki gingerly. With every breath, Kaorin was sure her love would awake. If this was to happen, the only hope was that Sakaki would forgive her.

Kaorin soon found herself running her fingers though Sakaki's buttery-smooth hair. She brought her fingers to her nose and exhaled. The smell was that of light sweat and shampoo.

"Oh Miss Sakaki……" Kaorin whispered. She now carefully picked up handfuls of Sakaki's dark mane and put her face into it. The pleasant smell was indulgent. Sakaki did not move, causing her to become more daring in her actions. With palpable edginess, she traced downwards with her hand to the sizable bosom of Sakaki. It hovered above for a moment, and then lowered. The pudding-like blobs easily gave way. Kaorin found it impossible not to become moist as Sakaki subconsciously moaned in pleasure while she worked on her boobs. With a free hand, kaorin began caress her own chest. She moaned Sakaki's name quietly while doing so.

With eyes closed in pleasure, she could not see Sakaki staring at her face. After a random opening, kaorin's heart skipped a beat when she noticed Sakaki looking at her.

"AH! M…Miss…Miss Sakaki…I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean…it…just …" She was cut off by a single finger to her flapping lips.

"Shhh…don't apologize. What you were doing felt good."

Kaorin nearly came right there on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"You…liked it? Do…you want more"? She asked sensually. Sakaki nodded. Kaorin then felt the single strongest jolt of relief and joy in her life. Unable to contain herself, she let out a squeal of happiness. Without pause, Kaorin resumed kneading Sakaki's breast. Sakaki, fully awake now, moaned softly while looking into Kaorin's eyes. They seemed full, robust. She had never seen this look on Kaorin's face and hoped her own eyes looked the same. Her euphoria level was increasing steadily. Without a word, the two girls changed position flawlessly. Sakaki now sat on top of Kaorin's lap with her legs on either side of kaorins', who found her tongue in a knot. Sakaki leaned forward and put her lips to Kaorin's. She shifted the pink pieces of flesh about with her own lips and put her hands on the sides Kaorin's bowl-cut hair. Kaorin was as wet as a water bottle. It was finally happening. All this time, she had yearned for something from Sakaki. It could have been a wave, a study session together, or to just hang out. She did not expect this, but was wrought with emotion and ecstasy at it.

Kaorin continued to listen to the sweet, sweet sound of Sakaki's respirations. She grabbed the back of Sakaki's head with flimsy hands and kissed her back. The two lovers slid down on the couch so that Kaorin sat on the edge of it with Sakaki leaning into her.

"Kaorin, you're very wet. I can see liquid through your panties."

"c…can you? Oh, I hope you like it Miss Sakaki…"

"Yes I do. It looks nice."

"Wow, Miss Sakaki. I can't believe this is finally happening! You, here, my…please, f…finger me…" Said kaorin nervously. The long-haired maiden's response was nonchalant. She moved a single finger forward and touched karoin's wetness. This made Kaorin moisten still and sigh in pleasure. Sakaki moved her appendage up and down along the canal of Kaorin's cunt and entered minutely it through her drenched panties.

"Oh please, Miss Sakaki, I'm very close to cumming. Do me now!" Overcome with powerful lust, Sakaki yanked her friend's panties off, exposing Kaorin's dripping vagina. The sight of this drove Sakaki mad. She promptly dove her face into it and began licking ferociously. It tasted like delicious, delectable flesh. When Sakaki's tongue began probing Kaorin's lightly haired pussy, she whimpered with ecstasy. This was undoubtedly the best moment of her life. Nothing, Kaorin was certain, could ever compare to making love with the one she loved more than anything. Kaorin praised Sakaki for the amount of happiness she was giving to her sizzling vagina. "Go up a bit, Miss Sakaki. Finish me off." Sakaki began following Kaorin's labia up and started working on her clitoris, ensuring Kaorin's body would be enveloped in orgasmic euphoria. "Yes, right there. Just a bit more…." Kaorin's words were blended with bliss. She felt it coming, and soon, her pussy exploded with pleasure. Her legs shook as she came. When Kaorin was finished, she lifted Sakaki's head up, dizzily slid off the couch, and kissed her. She tasted her own juices as she cradled Sakaki's body.

"Did that feel good, kaorin?" The girl looked up into Sakaki's face. They were sitting, spent, on the floor in each other's arms.

"Yeah. It felt very good. Sakaki, I…love you so much…" Sakaki began to rise with Kaorin still hanging on to her. She was exhausted from the intensity of her orgasm. Complete in her emotion, Kaorin gave up her body to Sakaki. Her spirit seemed to float about in this air of epiphany.

"How long did you say until your parents arrive?" Kaorin came back to reality as she heard a car pull into the garage.

THE END.


End file.
